The Demon within the Angel and Witch
by Journalism13
Summary: She is an immortal witch. She has a sister and both sisters have a secret and a prophecy against them: One will sacrifice their life so the other can live and the other will not be able to cope with it. All of it would start once two brothers arise and bring with them an angel and a demon. The sisters know both and one loves an angel and the other a demon.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST SUPERNATURAL FANFIC! Also thank you OhMerlin's Beard for being an awesome beta! Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Supernatural _****or the characters of it. Sara, Rebekah, the sheriff and other characters are just my creation. I am just a fan...**

**Prologue**

_ The warning came to us five minutes ago. Goodie Masters warned us because she know us and knows our family secret. She herself had a secret: she was a demon and only we knew it. _

_My sister and I knew we had to run and run fast. The curse was in motion and we didn't have much time. _

_I'm now standing still in the dead of night. The mob is heading heads us. We know we have to run if we want to live. I don't know why they are not here yet._

_ "Rebekah and Sara, I'm glad ye here," the former sheriff of our parish says to us with his thick Scottish accent. "We need to run girls. We need to run like hell if we want to make it out of here alive."_

_ "Just a few more minute," my older sister Rebekah begs. "I know one or both of them will be here. They made me the promise they would be here."_

_ I hear the mob coming closer and closer to use with their torches and pitchforks. They both loved her and I hoped and prayed they didn't betray her and her love for them._

_ "Death to the witches!" they chanted._

_ "WE HAVE TO GO NOW GIRLS!"_

_ Rebekah screamed as our friend and protector carried her on his back to the ship that was waiting for us. I was running for my life depended on it. _

_ I saw our sheriff go down after he got my sister safely to the boat. I was only fifteen at the time and I couldn't run to save my life._

_ The sheriff yelled for me to run and jump onto the boat leaving the dock. _

_I ran and ran, then jumped and hit the water with darkness consuming me._

I woke up in a sweat realizing that was a dream.

I looked at my alarm and realize it was going to go off soon enough, so I unset it and got dressed for the day. After that I looked at my schedule, which my sister shoved under my door.

A funeral, a wake, scheduling of a funeral for three families and two visitations were scheduled for today. I knew my sister would be busy as well as I since I don't go to school.

That night haunts me though it was 321 years ago

It's fun how the worst demons can always come back and haunt us whenever we get comfortable in our lives and routines.


	2. Chapter 1: My Life

**Chapter 1: My Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't owner any of the ****_Supernatural _****characters. **

**Author's note: This is my own universe where some of the characters you know and love or love to hate will be alive. BUT some characters will be introduced randomly at my own will because I love them and want them to be apart of this story. This is set after Cas is in the show and Crowley is well Crowley.**

The schedule was tight when I looked at it again as I sat down to breakfast. My sister, Rebekah, was coming in after a morning run through the woods. From the looks of it, she had a hard morning.

"How many marriage proposals today?" I asked knowing she hated me asking for it due to our teasing relationship.

"Five," Rebekah sneered back at me. "One from a widower, Mr. Anderson, whose wife's funeral we're planning today, the usual three from the dicks down the street in that frat house and another from a woman, Ms. Pearhan, whose husband we are burying today."

I just laughed as she threw a running sock at me. Yes, we are over 300 years old and yet we still act like kids sometimes.

Rebekah and I are the same age meaning we're 321, but in reality to mortals, Rebekah is 24 and I'm fifteen, but graduated early at twelve so I could help with the 'family business.'

Since Rebekah looked old enough, she went to college to become a funeral home director and eventually a corner for whatever city we lived in. The current city was in Louisiana and the name of our business was Riverside Funeral and Crematorium. Most of the supernatural creatures in the town knew we were witches and came to us when they wanted 'rituals' followed. Like a werewolf couple would want their deceased family member to be buried according to their pack's rituals. This involved hours of research which I usually did.

No mortal knew our secret since we mainly kept to ourselves and were always together.

My sister had beautiful, long black hair with a body that could make any man, young or older, marry her. Slim build with a petite frame. I had blonde hair with brown highlights in it.

I was average build and was at least a good foot taller than my 4'9 sister.

After our breakfast, we went about our day doing the usually stuff we do. My sister met with clients, some of which were awkward meeting since she was the Belle of our town in Louisiana and some people proposed to her earlier. I kept Rebekah on track and made sure she ate something for lunch.

As with every afternoon, the frat house down the street sent their pledges to give her rose and sing to her. She was a good sport, but I knew she wished she could cast a spell and turn them into toads with ugly warts. The deal was since I was going to be 'sixteen' soon, I would not use magic since anger could trigger unimaginable results.

Everyone in the parish knew to come to her with anything and everything they could see supernatural/unexplainable.

This leads us to our current path of trouble.

A Voodoo witch named Nessara came in to talk to my sister about two men who came looking for something to kill a ghoul with.

Of course, she told them where to go to get it and, long story short, they got caught stealing and were on trial in five minutes. Nessara would never come to us unless she knew something we didn't know. I knew she was up to something.

Nessara was from Jamaica and had been living in our town/parish for many years. She knew our secret and agreed never to tell. She warned us if there was an unfriendly vibe coming our way.

Nessara was 5'11 and skinny, but not too skinny. She wore traditional voodoo dresses and wrapped her hair in a voodoo rag every morning. She told me the technical name for it once, but I don't recall it and it's not important to our story.

Rebekah told me to go to the courthouse and free the men. She asked Nessara how much money I needed and she told her she couldn't see the amount. Rebekah handed me $50,000 from the vault we kept our personal cash in, told me to give it back if there was any left and I left.

As I turned around to leave Nessara shouted the name of the men to me in her thick Jamaican accent: Winchesters…


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble called Winchesters

**Chapter 2: Troublemakers**

**Disclaimer: I don't owner any of the _Supernatural _characters. **

**Author's note: This is my own universe where some of the characters you know and love or love to hate will be alive. BUT some characters will be introduced randomly at my own will because I love them and want them to be apart of this story. THIS STORY MAY HAVE SOME TRIGGERS! This is set after Cas is in the show, so after season 4, but before not season 10.**

Sara ran down to the courthouse wearing her design black high heels and knee length black dress, which she always wore on the days of funerals. She raced past most of the town who were looking at her gothic style. Since she was a part of the funeral home business with her sister, no one questioned it.

She ran through the courthouse doors with the trial over the men named Winchesters about to start. She apologized for her interrupting the court and settled in to hear what the judge had to say.

Sara felt sorry for the men right away. Their judge was Judge Sherman H Porler, the meanest judge in the parish. His family owned 60% of the parish with about another 20% on the brink of them owning. He came from old money which was earned through corrupting New Orleans when it was first being built.

The stories go that his great, great grandfather married, killed and raped the richest women in New Orleans for her money and power. The woman was a hunter named Renee Winches Ander-Porler.

Sara and Rebekah knew the judge was an evil, corrupt man with a strong tie to the supernatural world. The three of them came to an agreement that if they all kept things between themselves and never let the community find out the truth, all would be well.

Sara zoned in and out of the case against the Winchesters and thought it was funny how two brothers named Sam and Dean could cause this much trouble within 24 hours. As the judge sentenced them to jail and a $10,000 a piece bail, she took that as her cue to be the knight in shining armor.

"Judge Porler, it's an honor to see you as always," Sara stated to the judge who knew what was coming. "I'm sorry to hear about your great aunt dying. I know they have a beautiful service planned for her…"

"Cut to the chase you little snake in the grass," Judge Porler said with a thick southern accent. "Why did that hell'n slut sister of yours send you down here to my court?"

"I am here on her behalf. She has asked me to ask you to release the Winchesters. You and I BOTH know you love to bargain, so let's talk."

"What do you have to offer?"

"She wants the men released immediately. We will pay their bail and they will stay with us while they work about 500 hours of community service and pay to have any damage fixed. This means you can have the local authorities investigate them further until you are satisfied they are guilty or innocent."

The judge smiled and liked the way the young girl could talk him into things like this. Though he was usually right about the souls the sisters tried to help, he would let them have their charity work with the hope they eventually would realize the world is a hopeless place with the people on it being trash.

He released Dean and Sam under her conditions. He told her she had three weeks until they would face him again. As he shook both men's hands, the brothers saw the demon's eyes and the twisted smile.

Sara dragged the brothers away knowing they saw the judge was a demon and the demon and the witch knew the brothers were the famous Winchester hunters.

**Sara's Point of View**

"Damn it," the older one cursed. "He was a demon and we should have realized it because of the sulfur smell."

"Dean, let it go," the younger one responded. "We both know the judge was no good by the way she. What's your name?"

"Sara."

"Right, the way Sara bargained with the judge. Wait Sara?! As in Sara Alson DeFleur the witch who saved a man and had Salem, Massachusetts turn against her and her sister, Rebekah Casten DeFleur?"

"What the hell are you talkn' about Sammy?"

"She is a witch, Dean and a famous one at that. The story goes she had the world on a string until she turned 16. Once she turned 16, she got ill and nearly died. She lived, but she and Rebekah, her sister, were cursed after that. The curse goes the sister would live and fight each other and others until out of the ashes rise a duo of brothers to bring peace to their trouble. The trouble with rise out of the ashes with the brothers. One sister would live and the other would fall, but neither can live truly without the other. The sister that live will kill herself out of grief."

"Sammy, that is depressing. You need to find some happy stories/prophecies to read."

"That is true, Dean," I finally spoke up realizing that was the curse we had to deal with. "We were kicked out of Salem while our family, parents, brother and others, were barricaded inside and burned alive inside our house. The only friend we had was the sheriff, as you call them now, to protect us. He procured safe passage for us, then 'the gang of girls', said he was a wizard. He then was shot and nearly killed that night. I made a deal with a love of mine to save him and I would repay him one day. I repaid the man during the Revolutionary War by carrying him five miles and healing him until he left me one night. He broke my heart. An angel broke my sister's heart. Can't think of his name, but she always prayed to an angel named Cas."

Sam and Dean went pale as they looked at the other as if they knew something I didn't know or want to know.

"Come along. We are about a block away from the house. My sister wants you to start your community service tonight."

As I took the brothers home, the wind in the east told me to say good bye to the life I knew.


End file.
